James Coburn
James Coburn (1928 - 2002) Filmography Cinderella (1950) - Dr. James (voice) Singin' in the Rain (1952) - Dr. James (voice) Ride Lonesome (1959) - Whit (voice) Face of a Fugitive (1959) - Purdy (voice) Journey to the Center of the Earth (1959) - Dr. James (voice) Ocean's 11 (1960) - Dr. James (voice) The Magnificent Seven (1960) - Britt (voice) Hell is for Heroes (1962) - Cpl. Frank Henshaw (voice) How the West was Won (1962) - Dr. James (voice) The Great Escape (1963) - Fg. Off. Louis Sedgwick, "The Manufacturer" (voice) Film Deaths *''The Magnificent Seven'' (1960) [Britt]: Shot in the chest during the final battle; he dies after sticking his famous switchblade knife into the stone wall beside him. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Hell is for Heroes'' (1962) [Corporal Frank Henshaw]: Killed in an explosion when he triggers a mine. (Thanks to Mac) *''Charade'' (1963) [Tex Panthollow]: Suffocated (off-screen) when Walter Matthau puts a plastic bag over his head after tying his hands to a chest in James' hotel room; his body is shown afterwards when Audrey Hepburn dicovers him. (Thanks to Robert) *''Last of the Mobile Hot Shots'' (Blood Kin; The Seven Decents of Myrtle) (1970) [Jeb]: Dies of lung cancer, as he struggles to get out of his chair and confront his half-brother (Robert Hooks). (Thanks to DeMan) *''A Fistful of Dynamite'' (Giu la testa; Duck, You Sucker; Once Upon a Time...the Revolution) (1971) [John H.Mallory]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up, on top of being mortally shot by Antoine Saint-John. (Thanks to David) *''The Last of Sheila (1973)'' [Clinton Green]: Stabbed in the head/neck with an icepick by Richard Benjamin, Richard then throws a block on him making it look like an accident. His death is shown in flashback with Richard describing Joan Hackett murdering him, then in another flashback with James Mason describing what really happened. (At the time of the murder, James is wearing a wig and lipstick to mock Raquel Welch as part of the game.) (Thanks to David) *''Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid ''(1973) [Sheriff Patrick J. Garrett]: Shot in the back by John Beck. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Internecine Project ''(1974) [Robert Elliot]: Poisoned when he reads a letter that had been treated with chemicals. (Thanks to Joe) *''The Last Hard Men ''(1976) [Zach Provo]: Shot to death during a struggle with Charlton Heston. (Thanks to Michael) *''Cross of Iron ''(1977) [Rolf Steiner]: Possibly dies when he is hit with a mortar blast; the scene ends on a freeze-frame of James as the battle rages. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Looker'' (1981) [John Reston]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Albert Finney. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Hudson Hawk'' (1991) [George Kaplan]: Burned to death when the limo he is pinned to falls over a cliff and explodes during a fight with Bruce Willis. *''Affliction'' (1997) [Glen Whitehouse]: Beaten to death by his son (Nick Nolte) outside Nick's house (his body is later seen when Nick sets the house on fire). (Thanks to DeMan) *''Mr. Murder'' (Video, 1998) [Drew Oslett Sr.]: Shot with a poison dart (simulating a heart attack) by Richard Riehle. *''Payback'' (1999) [Justin Fairfax]: Killed in an explosion (along with Kris Kristofferson and his cohorts) after Mel Gibson sets off a bomb John Glover had planted in an apartment. TV Deaths *[[Bonanza (1959 series)|''Bonanza: The Truckee Strip'' (1959)]] [Pete Jessup]: Stabbed in the chest with a pole at the end of the fight with Michael Landon in the barn. (Thanks to Harry) *''Have Gun - Will Travel: One Came Back'' (1959) '[''Jack]: Shot in the chest in a gunfight with Richard Boone. (Thanks to Harry) *Wanted: Dead or Alive: Reunion For A Revenge (1959) [Henry Turner]: Shot by Ralph Meeker when he tries to kill Steve McQueen, who uses James as a shield before killing Meeker. (Thanks to Brian) *Have Gun Will Travel: The Gladiators (1960)' [''Bill Sledge]: Shot in the chest in a duel with Richard Boone. (Thanks to Harry) *''Bonanza: The Dark Gate'' (1961) '[''Ross Marquette]: Shot in the chest by Pernell Roberts when James tries to kill Pernell; he dies shortly afterwards as Pernell kneels by his side. *Perry Mason: The Case of the Envious Editor (1961)' [''Donald Fletcher]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Barbara Lawrence. We learn of his death when Raymond Burr reads the newspaper. *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Angry Astronaut (1962)'' [Gen. Addison Brand]: Shot to death (off-screen) by John Marley. His body is shown afterwards when Robert Bray, Robert Casper, Ray Collins and a policeman discover him. *''Rawhide: Hostage Child'' (1962) [Colonel Briscoe]: Stabbed in the back by Debra Paget when Ed Kemmer disobeys his orders. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Twilight Zone: The Old Man in the Cave (1963)'' [French]: Poisoned, along with everyone else in the town, when they eat the tainted food in spite of John Anderson's warnings. (Thanks to Stephen) *'''The Cherokee Kid (1996 TV) '[''Cyrus B. Bloomington]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Sinbad in a barn. Notable Connections Husband of Paula O'Hara Gallery jamescoburn-lastofsheila.jpg|James Coburn in The Last of Sheila Coburn, James Coburn, James Coburn, James Coburn, James Coburn, James Coburn, James Coburn, James Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Martial artists Category:Athletes Category:Martial Arts Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone